


Things you said...

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: A series of short one shots featuring the superior ship.Based on this tumblr post/challengehttp://robbersdjh.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things





	1. Things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> Things you said at 1 am

 

Jeonghan lost count on the number of times he received shocked looks when he tell people that Mingyu is his boyfriend. Too many that he learned not to be offended—when someone would hit on the other even though he’s already on his side. Present and a tangible entity—someone who already has Mingyu’s heart and would not give it to anyone no matter what the price is.

 

Maybe it’s because they weren’t really an obvious couple. They were built on playful banter. Sarcasm. Pretend annoyance on questionable humor. Just brunt affection—too easily mistaken as a jab from a friend to another. They were never direct words, not fond of flowery declarations of love but more on shared laughter on something they both understood. They were made of a hard pinch on the cheek, or a mischievous slap on the butt, usually followed by an offended gasp from the other. Yet, they were peppered with understanding, of sparkling eyes, and the underlying fondness felt deeply more than what the eyes can visibly see.

 

Maybe if they see them on night time—when the world was closed for debate and all that were left were a short blanket and a single bed to be shared by two people—they’d understand. If they take sight of the tangled limbs—like a ball of yarn—no clear distinction on where something starts or end. Or have heard of the soft murmurs, like lullaby, sometimes a spontaneous ode filled with joyful words or just a mindless chatter like this night, savoring the feeling of consciousness, the soft caresses on each turn of trail less topics before sleep takes over. They would have to see.

 

“Hyung…” Mingyu crooned, soft and familiar, and feeling like home.

 

“Hmm?”

 

There were a few beats before the other answered and when he did he took a long sniff first, so random that Jeonghan can’t help but look up to him. “You smell like me.”

 

Jeonghan’s confused expression eventually morphed into a sheepish grin. He lay down again, shifting closer towards the warmth of Mingyu’s chest. “I may or may not have used your cologne this morning,” he admitted.

 

“Why?” he asked but Jeonghan knew that he knew, can already feel the curve of smug smile against his forehead.

 

“We have no common class today. I had a feeling I would miss you. So I sneaked it out your cabinet and sprayed a lot this morning.”

 

“Well, did you miss me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Hyung!”

 

Jeonghan chuckled “I didn’t. Because everytime you crossed my mind, I just have to dip in then smell my clothes, and it’s like you’re there with me.”

 

“Sounds like a lovely sight.”

 

“I have to admit though, nothing can beat the real thing," he mumbled.

 

As he said that, he felt Mingyu’s hands travel towards the front of his shirt, one hand finding skin underneath while the other clutched the edge of his shirt. Jeonghan shifted on his position, realizing what was happening.

 

“Mingyu, I’m tired. Maybe in the morning?” he proposed, looking up to him to place a soft kiss on his chin to appease him.

 

“I’m not planning anything. I just miss your own smell.”

 

“I have no smell. My usual smell is my own cologne and I didn’t use it, remember?”

 

“I know. But it’s weird smelling you. It’s like I’m smelling myself,” Mingyu reasoned, sounding like a child.

 

Jeonghan sighed, pretending to not like the idea but he knew a smile already made his into his face. He took off his shirt in one pull, shivering as the breeze from their open window reached his bare skin. “Fine, just admit you just want to see me naked. It’s so cold though.”

 

“Then we just have to lie closer, shouldn’t we?” Before he can even respond, Mingyu has already enclosed him again in an embrace. The other slid down lower until their heads were even and then buried his head on the crook of Jeonghan's neck.

 

“Sleep now, babe.”

 

And Jeonghan is, has been on the verge for a long time. But even then, he took the last of his remaining consciousness to pull away for a second and look at Mingyu with sincere adoration, transforming it into words because Mingyu has to know, has to feel his love for him in all forms—in action and in words.

 

“Love you.”

 

A smile broke out on Mingyu’s face. Gorgeous and captivating.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Things you said while holding my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: hints of depression

I was late again in my first class. Such trivial thing but somehow, it was a good enough reason to drop out of college. No, I wasn’t angry. The decision wasn’t a product of an angry mind. Just tired, maybe. Like somehow, my spent mind thought that it was the final straw—like a final puzzle piece I needed to give up and stop trying.

 

I looked up the sky as I walked, the same time a drop of rain fell on my arm. I hated it. Its like the sky knew I’m not someone worthy to cry—stealing the burden from me and shedding its own tears for all the things I wasn’t able to form tears for.

 

It wasn’t long when you appeared beside me, a small yellow umbrella at hand. You opened it, hovered it over my head, and even though you didn’t know where I was going, you walked with me, timed your steps so that your long legs moved simultaneously with mine.

 

When we reached a curve, you asked me why I didn’t respond to your calls.

 

I didn’t answer.

 

You threw a question again—why I didn’t meet you when I said I would.

 

I saw your body sag beside me when I still remained mum. We walked in silence for a while and I thought, _Idiot_. I can’t understand why you’re still here—enduring the cold mist that managed to soak half of your body under your small umbrella.

 

It seemed like you gained the courage again because you spoke louder, asking me where I was going as you pushed the umbrella further towards my direction.

 

“I’m quitting college,” I finally admitted because I felt like I owe it to you. Maybe a signal too, that you should give up on me already.

 

“Why?”

 

I looked at you and bit my lip. “I was late again, Mingyu.”

 

You didn’t reply and again, I was ashamed of myself. Would you scold me for being trivial and petty? Would you not understand?

 

Suddenly you enclosed me in one of your arm and all I heard from you was a soft “Come here.” _Still gentle_. _Always gentle._

 

You didn’t ask for anything more. Just held my hand. Like you understood why it made me upset. Like you know why it mattered.

 

“I’m sorry,” you suddenly croaked. Such powerful words of consolation but it only broke me more.  _Because, no. It shouldn't be you who should be saying that._

           

“I’ve changed Mingyu. I don’t what’s happening to me. I don’t want to go to school anymore. I don’t want to do anything anymore—”

 

_I was once in a fire, dancing. And now I was stuck with nothing but the ashes._

You gripped my hand tighter, raising it up together. You loosened it and I saw my fingers twitch, trying to grapple the air for your withdrawing hand. You put a finger on my wrist, stroking it like you were finding something there. And then you started tracing a line, following the vein leading to the inside of my elbow.

 

“But you’re here Jeonghan, and isn’t that what matters?”

 

I felt your warm lips on my forehead. “I’m still proud of you.”

 

“I’m here, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short. i'm on a writing slump rn and I really contemplated a lot whether to post this. Because I planned this series to be light and fluffy. But then, this happened...
> 
> I was practicing to write in first person POV and i was thinking of my own experiences I could write about. And i was thinking about the times when I deeply felt the care and love for me of my friends and family. I realized it was the time I was at my worst (remember during college when you're just in the middle of the sem and you feel like nothing matters anymore ??? ). I wanted to highlight that even if u feel like you're alone there are really people out there that cares and love u!!!!


End file.
